Sephyrina Snape
by Zandreda DragonLove
Summary: As all of you know Mrs. Hooch retired this year and your knew teacher is going to be.... When Snape's sister arives, what chaos can one person couse?
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Harry Potter, how sad runs of crying_**

_Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome_

The doors of the Great Hall fly open with a BANG! Most students turn and stare, school started over a month ago! Who _this _could be? _This _was a breathtaking copy of Snape in female form, long wavy black hair cascaded down her back giving off an eerie glow. A tight cloak was wrapped around her body reviling rather that hiding her beauty.

"I apologize, I know I'm late..." were her first words as she bowed before Dumbledore, her eyes scanning - as if looking for someone. Only stopping for a few seconds on each persona.

"It alright..." Dumbledore never got a chance to even finish his welcoming speech as got interrupted by a rather annoyed looking Snape, "Do know what date it is?"

8

"Man he's annoyed" Ronald Weasley was just as surprised by the low growl of Snape's voice the rest of the student body, " Who ever she is she must have some nerve!"

"Don't you even **know** who she is?" Hermione looked astonished by the stupidity of her best friend " She is ... on second thought you don't need to know!"

8

"First of September?"_ That was terrible; can't you even think of a better guess, anyway **why **is he so angry? _Now all of the students' eyes seemed to be staring at the odd couple, Professor Snape was standing opposite the strange visitor just in front of the Teachers Table looking angrier that the time Neville set the whole of the dungeons on fire. While the new arrival had her hands on hips, the same emotions showing on her face.

"Actually it's October" although the words sound casual, none were oblivious to the state he was in. The girl let out a smalls gasp, and looked at Dumbledore as if to hear the denial to these words. He nodded. "Now where have you been...?" With a swish of her hand Snape lost his voice, "May I?" Dumbledore just nodded, he was just as astounded at the couple as were the students.

The young woman took Snape's hand and literally dragged him out of the hall. It was possible to guess that she took of the silencing spell off as Snape's angry cries could be easily heard as could be hers.

"While they are sorting out some arrangement, let me tell you some thing about your new Quidditch teacher" Dumbledore tried to get the students attention" As all of you know Mrs. Hooch retired this year and your knew teacher is going to be the Lady you all ready saw. SEPHYRINA SNAPE. I'm sure she'll be glad to answer all your questions when she comes back, meanwhile let's start the feast!"

888

Lupin who now was accepted by the ministry, worked as DADA teacher at Hogwarts. His best lesson was always thought to be the werewolves as anyone who wanted to see one - could. This particular Tuesday our beloved professor was quite late to dinner.

"Dumbledore, may I ask **why** is Snape hanging upside down while trying and failing to doge curses and hexes thrown at him by a cloaked figure?" Lupin sounded confused as ever.

"Oh dear, maybe I've gone to Far. " mumbled Dumbledore to himself, "Remus, about hanging upside down Severus - Sephyrina Snape is here! If you know what I mean."

_Did just Dumbledore wink at me? Seph is here! _Just as those thoughts were going through Lupin's mind the doors of the Great Hall fly open once more!

The students already learned that when doors fly open interesting things happened, so all turn and stare. In comes Snape looking neater and cleaner that he ever did, gasps spread through the room. He is wearing nothing similar to his usual wardrobe, a dark green shirt with inky black cuffs and elegant black trousers suit him much more than the bat robes. His hair is clean and tidy nothing left to remind of the greasy comb. After the most terrifying professor of Hogwarts enter Serhyrina looking the same as before except the smug grin (Trademark - Slytherin) on her face, at seeing Lupin...

888

_I'll leave it here, if you liked it please review._

_Luv to all _

_Zandreda _


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own Harry Potter...However I could...grins evilly**

_  
Chapter 2. News._

"Lupin!" that cry could have been heard from miles away! Sephy_ (from now on it's Sephy to you dear reader!) _jumped at Lupin oblivious to her cloak falling off and reveling what she was wearing underneath.

_What **is** she wearing_, no surprised there Snape was furious at seeing his sister wear such...reveling clothes. Tiny shorts of leather with a bra-like top of the same material reveling a great number of tattoos that most probably were there to stay hidden. While half of the male population was staring drooling, all of the Slytherins began to cheer those who did not recognize the name surly recognized the famous tattoo on Sephyrina's back. The most heard off, Panther with a snake coiled around her. This was Sephrina the most dangerous assassin in the magic and muggle world.

She never took sides and killed if ordered. She was famous for her hobby of inventing new way's killing people. Most thought that she was a Death Eater but no one knew for sure where really did her heart lie. Hermione knowing all of this, was wondering what was on Dumbledore's mind when he let Sephy teach in Hogwarts.

"Nearly forgot!" Sephy walked over to the Slytherin table, bowed lowly before Draco Malfoy. Before saying in a business like mocking tone, amusement shining here and there.

"Draco Lucius...cross that out! Draco Malfoy, I have great news for you, two actually, " here her voice slipped up, it was obvious that she was finding this very entertaining, but most of it was unnoticed as the male population was still drooling and the Gryffindor boys were looking at a magical photo of the new teachers bottom that Collin has taken while she was bowing." First, I am soooooooo sorry to say that your father was murdered for killing your mother, also your dear o'd aunty is 7 feet beneath the ground. They will be found by the Ministry in..." looks at her watch"34 seconds. The second good news is" here her voice dropped to a low whisper on only for Malfoy to hear" that you no more have to hide your relationship with Ginevra Weasley. I suggest that you propose to her as soon as possible. Good luck my boy!"

With a swish- worthy Snape (oh wait, she is a Snape!)- Of her hair she was gone. Only to be found in front of the Great Hall watching quite comically at _the_ picture being past down the Gryffindor Table. When reaching the top end the picture was effectually confiscated by her dear brother Severus.

"I do suppose most of you have some questions?" 102 hands went up. "Before answering, No I am not married to the Potion Master. And, Yes I am single. Now any questions?" 100 hand went down 2 remained.

_Draco Malfoy and That know-it-all Granger. _Noted Snape, _(to all your hopes)_ not surprised by the attention his sister was getting.

"Draco," Boy's all over the hall could hardly suppress a moan, her pronunciation sounded so seductive. _Drrracoo , _it rolled on her tongue. " Dearest," another moan " As soon as possible means just that -** As soon as possible**!"

Most looked surprised but Draco just nodded, stood up, walked over to the Gryffindor table. Kneeled down, took a box out of his pocked. Said those life changing words " Ginny, will you marry me?" as Ginny nodded crying from happiness. The Great Hall erupted in sound. Hermione just barely heard the new Professor say " Miss Granger would you please like join me for tea at Severus's office- as right now I don't yet have one-, now follow me."

_Fluffy I know but you liked right? Next Chapter will be _very_ interesting._

_R & R_

_Zandie _


End file.
